1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to the field of computer software. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to managing traffic flow in a web services cluster using a reverse proxy.
2. Description of the Related Art
A web services cluster often runs dozens of services side-by-side. Services are software, which means they may evolve over time, and may fail. Clusters may handle live traffic at all times, so changing the software in a cluster often requires a “hot update,” i.e., making the change while the cluster continues to handle requests. Services may call other services—for example, a transcoding service may save images by calling a storage service. Therefore, traffic in a web services cluster must be effectively managed.